Zordon (DUS)
Zordon of Eltar, is the son of Zoldien and the prince of Eltar, also he was an ex-Eltarian Ranger of the elite team of Eltar's protectors, who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil, specifically, Rita Repulsa's Army, whom destroy Eltar, during one of their last battles in the planet. He was known particularly for the creation and being the mentor of the first human team of Power Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. During his long time battle against Rita's forces he uses the powers of the first Red Ranger ever, but these powers were destroyed after his battle in the solar system 10,000 years ago, where he sacrificed his body and powers to seal her in the moon. He is portrayed by David Fielding and voiced by Bob Manahan. Biography Zordon's past and conflict with Rita Zordon was born in Eltar as part of the royal family of the planet, his father, the King Zoldien was a warrior who leaded the eltarian army in multiples battles in wars against others planets and invasors, before becoming the King, causing Zordon to grew up watching him as figure, and as an idol, so when he was older, he entered in the elite force of Eltar, the "Eltarians Defenders". At the beginning he started as a low class defender until he got better, reaching up to finally becoming the Supreme General and Leader of the Defenders. During his time in charge, the force involved into becoming an interplanetary system of defense, and furthermore they managed to develop a new technology known as the Morphin Grid, which provides Ranger Powers to the force, creating the first Power Rangers team ever, with Zordon as the leader and as the Red ranger. This happen just in time, because a war detonated, between the forces of good and evil, with the represantive of the evil side being Rita Repulsa, a intergalatic criminal witch who desired conquer and enslave the universe, both forces fought and fought many battles in different worlds. It was in one of those planets is where he met the siblings that would end up changing his life, Zetax and Gardiava, they were prisoners in one of the planets that Rita enslaved and Zordon saved, the prisoners were released and taken to Eltar where the duo, become an important part of Zordon's life. Zetax became his right hand, his best friend and his second in command of the Eltar's defenders, meanwhile his sister Gardiava, was the love of Zordon's life. Since the first moment where their eyes find each other's they knew that the destiny was, that they were meant to be, but what Zordon didn't know it was that the brothers were spies of Rita, ordered by her to destroy the defenders, Zordon, the royal family and take Eltar from the inside, unfortunately for her, Gardiava fell in love with him, and delayed the destruction of Zordon and his family, until a critic point, when Rita was finally caught, and Gardiava was obligated to cooperate with Rita's army to destroy the Great Tribunal of Eltar and Eltar itself. Although, Zordon never learnt that his Girlfriend was a complicit with the end of his planet, he did know that Zetax was apart of the side of evil, and that was one of the two things that devasted him, the other being the witness of his girlfriend's death. After these events, a heartbreaked and bloodthirsty Zordon was obligated to left the planet, with a prototype of the most recent new power of the morphin grid, the 11 Powers Coins, in the ship Almatriz, with only one thing on mind, revenge, in company of the other only survivor of Eltar, Missy and his robotic assistant Alpha 4, he followed Rita for galaxies and galaxies, until he finally found her in an ancient solar system, and after a big battle Zordon, used all of his powers to use an old eltarian spell to defeat Rita's PalaceShip, and seal her inside of it, in the surface of the Moon, rounded by a forcefield. In consecuence of this, his body died but alpha could stabilize his mind inside of a tube to preserve his life, also causing the Almatraz to fall in earth and spread 6 of the 11 Powers Coins, that were in the ship, over a primal Angel Grove, while the ship landed and Alpha put everyone inside in cryogenic state, up to now the forces of Evil threats them again. The Dumpster's Day, Rita's return and the Chosen 5 Personality During his time in Eltar, Zordon was a very kind, polite, happy and righteous man, which prime passion was the justice, he always thinks that defend others and don't let the stronger, attack and use the weakers, is the purpose of his life. One of the main reasons of this thought was, that his father, the king Zoldien was an icon on Eltar for his great power and leadership in the victories of Eltar in wars and in liberations of planet, so when Zordon thinks about the legacy of his father, he knows that it is in his hands to keep Eltar safe and be right. But after the incident of the trial of Rita, he changed, he was thirsty for revenge and blood against Rita, and her Army, which includes Zeltrax, and his revenge hunger was specially bigger by the latter, since he was almost a brother to him. He betraying him, his sister, Gardiava, and ultimately killing her in front of his eyes, makes Zordon to find another purpose on his life, kill and destroy them, essentially the betrayal makes Zordon lost his mind and when he finally found them, he did the necesary to make him and Rita suffer, unaware of that action killed all of the soldiers that were following him, after all those bloodshed and sadness, Zordon realize that the revenge wasn't the solution instead the justice, so he decided to give his life to seal Rita's Army. Luckily for him, Alpha could put his mind in a tube and keep him alive, living in the earth, where he grew up as a person, learning from human race in the dark and becaming older and wiser. Rangers Forms - }} Trivia *Zordon is the first Ranger Ever of this Universe. **His suit was created with the power of the Morphin Grid Orb, which was developed by the science and technology department of the Eltars defenders *He was the prince of Eltar, and the heir to the throne of the planet, But after the destruction of it, Zordon lost his royal position. *Zordon lost 6 of the powers coins that he managed to get from the Eltarian Defender's base. **However he managed to link the 5 remaining coins, to ancient dinosaurs and species while he was falling to earth. *His Red Rangers powers were lost, but he use it the originals concept to create the base of the Ranger's Powers, with the help of Alpha and Missy *Gardiava, his fiancée was pregnant, during the Eltar's destruction incident, this makes Zordon enter in a mad and angry mind state while he was searching Rita. See also * Zordon - '' Power Rangers Primal Universe counterpart ''in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * Mysterious Wizard Barza - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Mentors Category:PR Team Leaders